1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a presser device with a fabric guide that is mounted on a presser bar of a household sewing machine and that is used when carrying out edge stitching and, more particularly, relates to a presser device with a fabric guide that can slide and adjust a fabric guide body according to a distance (a seam allowance) from an edge of a fabric to a needle location.
2. Description of the Related Art
When carrying out edge stitching with a household sewing machine, stitching in a straight line needs to be carried out while keeping a constant distance from an edge of a fabric or from a stepped part where the fabric is folded back.
Accordingly, the following assistive tools for facilitating edge stitching have hitherto been known.
a. A blind-stitching presser tool for a sewing machine disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 56-45578 that can adjust a width of a seam allowance by rotating an adjustment screw provided in a presser tool to transversely move a gauge bar formed with a guide on its tip.
b. A stitch ruler disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-295968 that transversely moves a guide ruler along a guide bar attached to a fabric presser holder and that fixes the guide ruler to the guide bar with a screw.
c. A presser metal of a sewing machine disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 52-710 in which a through hole that elastically deforms when a load is applied to the fabric presser portion is formed and in which a fabric guide ruler is mounted in the through hole so as to be slidable when no load is applied to the fabric presser portion.
d. A presser with an edge guide disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-62780 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,677) in which the edge guide is slidably provided in a groove in a presser bottom portion and in which the edge guide can be fixed at a desired position by engaging a tip of a lock unit with a groove provided on an upper surface of the edge guide.
However, since the blind-stitching presser tool described in the above Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 56-45578 adopts a mechanism that transversely moves the gauge with the adjustment screw, rattling in the transverse direction tends to occur and, further, when performing a considerably large degree of adjustment, the adjustment screw needs to be turned a number of times such that adjusting is disadvantageously arduous.
Furthermore in the stitch ruler described in the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-295968, the screw needs to be retightened each time the position of the guide ruler is changed; accordingly, positioning of the guide ruler is bothersome.
Furthermore, while the stitch ruler described above is versatile and can be attached to a variety of fabric presser tools, the stitch ruler needs to be attached separate to the fabric presser tool and, disadvantageously, the stitch ruler may be lost when not used.
Furthermore, while the presser metal described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 52-710 can secure the fabric guide ruler to the fabric presser tool by mere application of a load to the fabric presser tool without the need for a presser screw and the like, when no load is applied to the fabric presser tool, disadvantageously, the fabric guide ruler unexpectedly moves with respect to the fabric presser tool.
Furthermore, since the presser including the edge guide described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-62780 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,677) carries out positioning of the slidable edge guide by engaging a lock unit with one of the grooves provided with a predetermined pitch between one another, disadvantageously, the lock unit cannot be set between the pitches and the edge guide cannot be set at a subtle position.
Furthermore, since fixing carried out with the lock unit is not strong, when the edge guide is unintentionally touched, the fixed position of the edge guide may be moved and the seam allowance may be changed, disadvantageously resulting in difficulty in repeating stitching with the same seam allowance.
The present disclosure challenges to overcome the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a presser device with a fabric guide that is capable of performing edge stitching having a desired seam allowance while maintaining the position of the fabric guide body by mere sliding and adjusting, as required, of the fabric guide body that is integrally formed with the presser foot.